


Green Obsession

by moodycactus



Series: A Roliver Perspective [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Flirting, Gay For You, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Obsession, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodycactus/pseuds/moodycactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Sarah's death, Roy's obsession finally bares fruit. But sometimes our heart's desires don't always match up with reality...and sometimes reality can exceed them. My own take on things, doesn't entirely fit with the show. I wanted to depict something different, leave things open to reader's interpretation. Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roy knew the number and location of Oliver’s many scars. He knew Oliver’s favourite foods and that he would try to spear a bit of everything on his fork. He knew how the man’s stubble would turn golden in the sunlight, how cold those sparkling blue eyes could get. He knew how Oliver would hide his many moods behind a wall of silence and an almost unreadable expression, bottling it all up. Smiles were a rare, earned treat, like if Roy had done well in training or if one of the girls made a clever joke.

But this version of Oliver he didn’t know. Everyone was understandably upset about Sarah dying, but Oliver had withdrawn into this strange Stepford-like calm demeanor. Kept himself so busy without seeming to need to eat or sleep. It was disturbing to watch. The guy had to be devastated.

Roy waited till everyone had left, till it was just him and Oliver in the basement. The man was laying out his equipment, getting ready to head out for a second time that night.

Thoughts warred in Roy’s mind, debating which approach to take. “You’re not going back out tonight,” he blurted out.

Oliver looked up at him, handsome brow arched.

Roy swallowed. Oh crap, he’d gone and done it now. “You um…Look, when was the last time you slept? You’re not a machine.”

Oliver crossed his arms. “You, of all people, are telling me how to look after myself?”

“You need to sleep sometime,” said Roy. He came in closer and starting putting away the equipment Oliver had laid out. He could feel Oliver bristling beside him.

“I’m not tired. I can’t sleep even if I want to.”

“Doesn’t matter. Go to bed, Oliver.” Roy risked a look at Oliver. The man looked royally pissed. “Fine, be like that. But you’re gonna get some sleep. I can help, get you relaxed, maybe-”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “So that’s what this is about. I told you we wouldn’t talk about that. It was a one time thing.”

“Happened more than once,” muttered Roy, his gaze set to the floor. They’d fooled around a few times, or rather Roy had gotten Oliver off. Just a few one-sided blow jobs, a brief handie on a quiet stakeout. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Oliver was doing it for his benefit, to keep him happy. He sometimes wondered if he was being pathetic, so eager to accept any scraps thrown his way.

Oliver didn’t respond, turning away to look at the computer monitor.

Roy sighed. How typical of Oliver.

“You don’t have to say anything,” began Roy. Maybe this was a bad idea, but Oliver needed help. His health and safety were more important. He could live with Oliver being pissed at him. “It’s okay to be upset. Or whatever else. You don’t have to pretend around me.”

Oliver turned around and looked about to protest.

Roy waved him off. “I get it. When you lose someone close to you, it’s the quiet moments that are the worst. Like when you’re alone, you miss them the most and you’d do anything to...to just make it stop.”

Oliver gave him a quizzical look. Roy knew what question was on Oliver’s mind but he did not want to dig up his own past.

“So um, I’ll stay with you,” continued Roy. “We can do some sparring or watch something till you’re tired out. Do you want a massage?”

Oliver stared at him for a moment. He abruptly pulled off his shirt in a fluid movement. Roy stared at the shirtless man, his magnificent physique on display before him. He knew this was some kind of test. But he couldn’t help but be drawn to Oliver. He always would be. He moved in closer to the other man and reached out.

Oliver didn’t respond, remaining impassive and unreadable. Roy gulped nervously. “You’re upset, take it out on me. Use me, Oliver,” he whispered.

Oliver grabbed Roy by the shoulders and spun him around, propelling him towards the back area that served as the bedroom.

“Strip,” he ordered, releasing his grip.

Roy immediately started removing his clothes, too used to following Oliver’s orders to even think about hesitating.

Oliver flicked the lights so they were illuminated only by the soft glow of a nearby lamp. “Lie down,” he said.

Roy lay down on the bed, lying on his front. There was the sound of a belt and pants hitting the floor. Oliver came up behind him on the bed. Hot breath travelled up the bare skin on his back. Rough stubble grazed his neck. A thick, hard cock pressed into his ass crack.

“You want this?” murmured Oliver, pushing his length up against Roy’s entrance.

“Always,” gasped Roy.

There was a brief pause while a bottle of lube was found. His legs were spread wider and then he was slowly being breached. Roy tried to bury the pain that increased with each thick inch that pushed into him. For Oliver, he would endure anything. Oliver wanted _him._ Oliver was fucking _him._

Oliver sank in as far as he could go. “Fuck!” he gasped. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Hard fingers dug into his hips, hauling him up on his knees. Oliver started to pound into him, quickly finding his rhythm. Oliver didn’t hold anything back, their bodies slapping hard against each other. Rough, brutal strokes that stole Roy’s breath.

Roy slipped a hand down to stroke his own achingly hard cock. He found his hand pulled away and pinned down in an iron grip.

“No,” growled Oliver. “You want my cock, so that’s what you’ll get.”

Roy craned his head forward and tried to kiss him but Oliver jerked his head away.

Oliver flipped him over, taking advantage of Roy’s flexibility to try some different positions, till he found one that let him in as deep as physically possible. Roy trembled and shook. World seemed to reduce down into this single moment. There was nothing else but Oliver slamming that fat cock of his into him.

Oliver’s eyes were tightly closed, shutting Roy out. Roy didn’t care. Pleasure built and crashed within him. Oliver was crowding all around him, pushing inside him; Oliver was his world. Roy cried out, his cock spurting his load.

“Take it,” grunted Oliver. “Take all of it.” His body tensed up over Roy, Oliver’s expression shifted into a vulnerable kind of bliss, as he unloaded his cum deep inside him in a few short strokes. Roy could feel a warmth seep inside his ass. The man fell down on top of him, gasping for air. He kissed Oliver, self control abandoned in the moment. It was a hungry, messy kiss and for a few delicious seconds, Oliver seemed to enjoy it.

But the man broke away. Tears began to mingle with the sweat on his face. Roy held him close, running a hand through the other man’s short hair. They lay for a time like this, Oliver quietly sobbing. Roy eventually felt the man’s breath even out. He checked Oliver’s face. He was fast asleep.

He silently slipped away to the bathroom to clean himself up. Afterwards, Roy caught sight of himself in the mirror. His hair was dishevelled and his body was covered in red marks and the early signs of bruises. Oliver’s marks, thought Roy, grinning to himself. Hopefully the first of many more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy wasn’t the type to sit around and mope. His situation with Oliver is what is. He didn’t expect some fancy date or heartfelt declarations of love. Then why was he getting so worked up?

Thwack! His fist hit the punching bag.

He glanced over at Oliver and Felicity. The way he looked at her, even now… Oliver never looked at him like that. Roy scowled and resumed pounding into the punching bag.

 _He_ was Oliver’s shadow on the streets, unafraid of the risks. _He_ always did what Oliver asked. _He_ knew how to keep Oliver satisfied in the sack, keep him relaxed. Would never even think of turning him down.

Thwack thwack!! Roy’s fists slammed into the punching bag at full speed. His knuckles ached but he didn’t care

Why couldn’t Oliver admit that he liked him? Couldn’t Oliver see that he had more to offer? That he was more than just a sidekick he rescued from the streets. More than a brief fumble in the dark. That he could be something to someone.

He pummelled the punching bag, his fists a blur.

He’d tell Oliver. Make him see it. Make him admit it. There’d be no Laurel, no Sarah, no Felicity. No one else. Just Oliver and him and at night they’d never leave th-

“Gloves, Roy!” barked Oliver’s voice.

Roy whirled around.

Oliver gave him a stern look he seemingly only reserved for him. “You’ve got to take good care of your hands. Damage them too badly and you won’t be able to pull a bow.”

“I um...Yeah.” Feeling sheepish, Roy grabbed a nearby towel and hid his face, wiping at the sweat.

 _Do it! Say it now_ , he mentally chided himself.

“I ah… wanted to talk about the other night,” said Roy, bending down to swipe his bare sweaty calves with the towel. “I think if you gave us a chance we could be-” Roy straightened up and fell silent, realizing that Oliver had walked away.

Roy’s mouth fell open, his emotions churning too quickly for them to even register. The other man was already halfway out of here.

Oliver paused before he reached the staircase. “Oh and Roy?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget to switch everything off when you leave.”


	3. Chapter 3

The pretty sales clerk burst into the dressing room, brandishing suit jackets in each of her hands. “A worsted wool like this standard charcoal black or do you think it’s too early for linens?”

Roy frowned. “I don’t even know-” Oliver was supposed to be here, and help him through the landmines of suit shopping. But he wasn’t. Oliver was still avoiding him after that night they shared together.

“Yes!” cried the second sales girl, who was busy pulling at his limbs and taking his measurements. “You’d look brilliant in a white linen tuxedo jacket. With one of those Charvet silk ties with a cravat to match….or do you prefer one of the more classic...”

“A cravat?” Roy repeated. What the hell was that? Seriously, where the hell was Oliver? 

“I thought I heard someone familiar. It’s Roy, right?” 

Roy whipped around to find Felicity’s billionaire beau standing just outside the open door, a wide grin on his handsome face and his shirt half unbuttoned. 

He nodded at the taller man. “Ray.”

Ray caught the sales clerk’s eye. “You’ve got his measurements? Great. He’ll have a black Hugo Boss - in wool. Thanks ladies,”’ he said, dismissing the girls. They quickly scuttled off into the next room.

Roy exhaled heavily, feeling the tension start to leave him. “Thanks man.” 

Ray gave him a little shrug. “No problem. It sounded like you needed help. They spot a newbie and it’s like they go into a bloodfrenzy.”

“Yeah, Oliver was supposed to help me out today. Suits aren’t my thing but with the wedding coming up...”

“Diggle’s wedding? I’m Felicity’s plus one. Incidentally why I’m also here. Getting a fitting.”

Roy nodded. “Nice. So you guys must be getting serious.” Roy turned away to look at his own reflection in the mirror. Maybe if Felicity’s caught up with Ray, Oliver will have more time for him.

“I wouldn’t say that. She’s kinda...distracted.” 

“With Oliver,” finished Roy. Oops, he didn't mean to say that outloud. His gaze flicked up to observe the other man standing behind him in the mirror. They locked eyes, and in that brief moment a kind of understanding passed between them.

Ray brushed a large hand through his thick dark hair. “I guess I look like a real idiot,” he sighed. 

“No way. I can relate, believe me. It doesn’t make sense, you might have days where you hate yourself for it, you try to fight it, but at end of the day, you can’t help how you feel. It...it just sucks.”

“You’re right, it does suck” said Ray, his eyes fixed on the ground. 

Whoa, he’s got such thick dark lashes. Roy quickly looked away. It felt wrong checking out someone other than Oliver. 

_Oliver!_ “Oh shit! I should’ve told Oliver not to come!” Roy whipped out his phone and sent Oliver a quick text. “I’ll tell him you helped me out, he’ll hate that.”

He could feel Ray brimming with questions. Roy felt he had to give the man something. “It’s like you have a habit of taking things that are his,” he explained.

Ray scoffed at the idea, then frowned; quickly joining the dots. “Wait- you and _Oliver?!”_

Roy’s phone buzzed, saving him. “Oh shit! He’s already here!” said Roy in stage whisper. He glanced at Ray, realising how it looked with the two of them alone together in a dressing room. It gave him a wicked idea. “How bout we turn the tables on Oliver. Make him the third wheel for once and give him something to walk in on.”

“I um...okay?”

Roy pulled his shirt off and stepped in close to the tall other man. 

“Oh my god - you’re serious?!” exclaimed Ray.

Roy quickly unbuttoned the rest of Ray’s shirt and exposed his pale muscular chest. He reached up towards the other man’s face.

Ray gave him a startled look. “What are you doing?” 

“Your hair is too neat,” whispered Roy, messing up Ray’s neatly styled hair. The man stared back at Roy, his body immobile.

There was heavy footsteps approaching. Roy made eyes at Ray, silently pleading. 

‘What do I do?’ Ray silently mouthed back. He gave Roy a flustered look and shoved him down on his knees. Roy’s eyes widened. Ray loomed over him, his pecs and ridged muscles jutting out, the man’s crotch loomed in large, right in front of his face.

Ray grabbed a fistful of Roy’s hair. “That’s it Roy! Take that belt off - with your teeth!” 

There was a choked gasp. They both looked over to find a very stunned Oliver staring at them. Waves of guilt flooded over Roy. One look at Oliver’s face and he immediately regretted everything.

“Looks like we have an audience,” said Ray.

“Oliver! I’m sorry!” Roy blurted out. He felt Ray nudge him with his foot. Fuck, hold it together, Roy told himself. “I - err did text you that I’d finished up with the suit.”

Oliver opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Ray pulled Roy up and draped an arm possessively over his shoulders. “How about we continue this rendezvous elsewhere. We’ll need more privacy for what I’ve got planned. Why don’t you go wait in the limo while I settle the bill.”

Roy grabbed his shirt and mutely headed outside, Oliver right behind him.

 _“What the fuck Roy?!”_ hissed Oliver. 

“What do you want me to say? You made yourself pretty damn clear, Oliver.”

“How is this fair to Felicity?!”

Roy shrugged. “Anyone with eyes can see Felicity’s still into you. How is that fair to Ray?”

Oliver’s eyes bulged, too stunned to do anything but slowly shake his head. The sight cut at Roy to his core. He felt so awful to be the cause of Oliver’s distress.

Ray came out of the shop, a dazzling smile on his lips. “Just paid for your suit. Does that make me your sugar daddy?”

“Nah I can think of a way to pay you back,” managed Roy.

“Great!” said Ray, giving Roy’s butt a solid slap. “Now get that tight tush of yours inside the car.” He turned, nodding his head at Oliver. “Oliver.”

They bundled inside the limo and drove off, leaving Oliver behind. Roy leaned over Ray to look out the dark tinted window. He watched Oliver’s figure recline in the distance, left all alone on the sidewalk, his fists clenched tight.

The limousine turned a corner. Roy wobbled but two strong hands came around his waist and steadied him. He turned and stared into Ray’s deep brown eyes, getting lost in their depths for a second. They were close, and Ray was so big and broad; just radiating warmth. Roy found himself leaning in to kiss the other man. 

Ray jerked away and gently pushed him back in his own seat. “You’re the most beautiful guy I’ve seen but I can’t,” he said softly. “I’m with Felicity. Sorry.”

Roy sighed heavily. “No, I should be the one to say sorry. This whole crazy situation got out of hand and it's all my fault.” He dragged a hand through his hair, clawing at his scalp. “I’m such an idiot. All this over someone who doesn’t give a shit about me.”

“Hmn, well his face said otherwise.” 

Roy looked out the window, not taking in the passing traffic. He felt ill. Did he just ruin whatever it was he had with Oliver?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh poor Oliver!
> 
> Terribly sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Real life crap gets in the way :( I have another chapter or two planned, but can't promise when they'll be out.


	4. Chapter 4

The basement was dark, Diggle and Felicity had already gone home when Roy and Oliver returned from their latest round of surveillance. Roy strode on ahead, nimbly moving down the stairs despite the strange feeling that his brain was going to wobble right out of his skull.

“Roy!” barked Oliver from behind him.

Roy ignored him and made his way inside to his case, gingerly tugging off his red leather vest as he went. He heard a clatter coming from behind him and he didn’t need to turn around to know that Oliver was doing the same.

“Roy, slow down and let me look at it,” ordered Oliver from behind him.

Roy waved him off. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” So what if his vision blurred a bit around the edges, his pride hurt more than his head.

A strong pair of hands grabbed at him and Roy suddenly found himself being pushed and then hoisted up to sit on the cold metal table. Oliver leaned in close, standing in between Roy’s leather clad thighs. He could feel body heat radiate off Oliver’s sweaty bare chest.

“Let me look at you,” said Oliver, his hands gently tilting Roy’s head.

Roy’s heart rattled in his chest. This was the closest they’d been in weeks. Oliver’s closeness made it hard to focus. Roy gave a little shrug and aimed for a light tone. “Okay, so I slipped and knocked my head falling through a window. Big deal. I’ll be fine.”

Oliver’s hands left his face for a moment, and then Roy felt his head being patted and wiped with something soft. He tried his best not to flinch.

“You should have been more careful,” muttered Oliver. “You could have a concussion. Wish you’d let me take you to a hospital.”

Roy poked at a still pink scar on Oliver’s side. “I’ll go when you go.””

Oliver huffed in lieu of a response and continued his ministrations in silence. Roy’s skull throbbed badly despite Oliver’s gentle touch. He didn’t care though, it was nice to be close to Oliver again, to feel his hand upon his skin.

Oliver paused, a bloody piece of gauze in his hand. “Doesn’t look like it needs stitches. Do you want a shot of vodka before I -”

“Just do it already.”

He heard a bottle being opened, a moment later Oliver pressed something soft and wet on his head wound. It stung sharply, burning white hot into his skin. Roy tensed up and tried to silently exhale out the pain, desperate not to appear weak.

“Done,” said Oliver. “Just gotta finish cleaning you up.” He picked up a damp cloth and started to carefully wipe down Roy’s neck, Oliver’s spare hand left lingering on his bare shoulder. A shiver ran down Roy’s spine. He craved more contact and found himself reaching to touch the other man. Fingers ran over those ridged abs. His hand travelled south, wanting to find that constrained bulge.

“Roy, stop that.”

“But you’ve got a hard on.” It was true. The green leather pants looked deliciously more packed and bulged more than usual.

“He’s got a mind of his own.”

“So...if sex isn’t the issue, what is?”

Oliver mutely kept wiping the blood off Roy’s neck, the task seemingly requiring all of his focus.

“Right. You’re still mad at me about Ray.” Roy sighed. He might as well admit it. “Nothing happened. It was my dumb idea to make you jealous.”

“I know.”

“Huh -- What?!” Roy looked up at Oliver. The other man had a faint smile on his lips.

“I followed the car. He took you straight home.”

“Course you did.” Roy’s mind raced. He was starting to feel increasingly stupid. “And the past few weeks you were mad and ignoring me because….?”

“Because it’s better that way.”

Roy’s stomach dropped. He stared at Oliver, silently willing him to elaborate.

Oliver sighed and rested his hands on Roy’s shoulders. “With everything that’s happened lately, and everything being so complicated. I’m not um, into guys. But with you -” Oliver screwed his face up, his body suddenly tense. “It’s just too new and different - you deserve more than a guy who’s kinda experimenting.”

Roy placed his hand over the other man’s. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said quietly.

They locked eyes for a moment. Time stood still for Roy.

Oliver slowly exhaled. He moved his hand up to cup Roy’s face, his thumb slowly ghosting over Roy’s lips. “You should though. Find someone living a simpler life. You could get anyone you want-”

“I don’t want anyone,” interrupted Roy. “I want you - _Oliver_. Not Mr Queen, not the Vigilante. I don’t sweat the small stuff. It doesn’t matter. You make me want to me a better person. I think you’re amazing.”

Oliver studied him for a moment, his blue eyes glittering, unreadable. He leaned in for a kiss, lips soft and tentative at first. Roy forgot to breathe, too stunned to do anything except kiss him back. The velvety soft thrill of Oliver’s lips upon his own was all he ever wanted. Roy shivered, his skin prickling.

Oliver paused and pulled back a fraction to gaze at Roy, a grin dancing on his lips. ”Just go easy on me...maybe….maybe I can meet you halfway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Carlo & Ryan for proofreading & brainstorming with me, this would not be readable without your help. 
> 
> Sorry guys for the delay in getting this chapter out. Am fairly happy with how this turned out, though I wish this was longer but I didn't want to extend the scene with waffle either. Maybe I should an epilogue. What would you guys like see? Ideas? Feedback?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback in comments or come stalk my [tumblr.](http://moodycactus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
